


Why Are You In a Hurry?

by AnAngryCat (Gummy_Squid)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy_Squid/pseuds/AnAngryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fin briefly shows his appreciation for Trace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You In a Hurry?

 

     Fin prowled the Midnight Crew’s secret hideout one day with everyone. He searched for future trails to get the upper hand when he noticed something off about his own trail. It came to an end. He didn’t concern himself with his own inevitable outcome but became fearful for what would become of Trace. He anxiously searched for Trace’s trail. Fortunately, Trace’s didn’t end. Fin sighed in relief and followed Trace’s trail, he wanted to spend time with him in some way one last time. He found Trace’s future self wandering around. Trying to cause mischief as usual, Fin thought. Fin stood and watched Trace’s future self bumble around for a while. He thought, for a moment, about all the things he could have done with Trace that he’ll miss, about all the time he has spent with Trace and how, after tonight, he’ll never have those times again. Worst of all, he thought about if Trace will miss him, if he’ll be able to take care of himself, and if he’ll grow old and happy without him. Though he wishes he could be there to grow with Trace, he couldn’t change fate, his own trail did not change and crying wouldn’t help either. He could only hope Trace would be okay without him.

      Thinking quickly, he took out a crumpled receipt from his pocket and pricked his finger with his teeth. Having no pen, he scrawled a note on the back of the receipt with his bloody nail for Trace. It was messy but legible. He let it dry and then walked up to Trace’s future self and put the note in Trace’s pocket without him noticing. Fin wanted to say something to him but couldn’t find the right words to express how much he’ll miss him and how sorry he is for leaving so soon. He shook himself awake from those thoughts; there was no time to be sad. He left Trace with a kiss on the cheek and ran away. Looking at Trace any longer would only make this worse for him. From down the hall, Fin heard guns being shot from direction where his trail ended. He could try to avoid it but better him dying than someone else so he went in that direction to help his comrades.

      Trace felt the kiss, knowing it was Fin, he chuckled, “aren’t you supposed to be working instead of harassing me?” He turned to look for his past self but he was already gone. He looked around with a confused expression, thinking Fin was playing some game. He called out but got no answer. “Huh, okay then, I guess I’ll see you later anyways,” he muttered to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets. He felt the note Fin left and took it out. He read the note, “stay safe and be good, love fin,” Trace quietly laughed and wondered why Fin would leave a bloody message on some old fast food receipt in his pocket. He crumpled it back in his pocket and smiled, Trace liked how sappy Fin was despite how tough he seemed on the outside. He should do more cute things like this for Fin too, Trace thought. An explosion was heard from the direction where Fin ran. Trace turned in confusion but decided it wasn’t anything to be too concerned about.


End file.
